


I Want You

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Asha Greyjoy AUs [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Magic, Obsession, it doesn't end well, love spells gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysa vies for Asha's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> drabble cycle AU - magic/witchcraft

Lysa took care to wear her flattering gowns on days that she visited the sky cells. She would walk by her prisoner’s cell exactly four times before paying her any attention. She would tease the girl while biting her lip seductively. She wanted to drive the bitch crazy. She wanted her to want her. She wanted to deny her. But, Asha played the game better. She did not bat an eye at Lysa’s seductive tactics or pay any attention to her visits. After a fortnight, Lysa called upon a witch. 

“I want her to want to want me so much that it kills her.”

The morning after she left the old hag’s cabin, Lysa woke up aglow with excitement. Today Asha would finally break and want her. Today would be the day that Lysa would deny her and win. 

“My squid.” Lysa purrs, bringing a hand to touch Asha’s face through the bars. 

Today, Asha does not pull away. 

“I want you.” Asha whispers. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I knew you’d come around.” Lysa sighs happily as she unlocks the cell door, forgetting her plan to deny Asha. “I knew you’d love me.”

“No. I want you.” Asha manages between Lysa’s excited, sloppy kisses. “I want you to die.”

The last thing Lysa knows is the feeling of Asha’s body smashing hard into hers as she pushes her toward the edge. Lysa clings to Asha’s arm as she tumbles from the cell, pulling the squid down with her.


End file.
